Mutoh
Mutoh is the stubborn and short-tempered Head carpenter of Hyrule. He has made appearances in Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and The Minish Cap. Ocarina of Time During Link's childhood in Ocarina of Time, Mutoh and his carpenters are working on a building in Kakariko Village on the orders of Impa, who hopes the village will someday be a "True City", the carpenters are lazy however, and Mutoh tries his best to whip them into shape. Mutoh's family seem to be some of the only current residents of the village, including his daughter Anju, and his son Grog. Mutoh is ashamed of his son for "sitting around all day", and is met with a similar reception as Grog calls Mutoh "disgusting". Seven years later, during Ganondorf's reign of Hyrule, the carpenters have departed from Kakariko village after succesfully completing only one building since Link's childhood. They have now set up a tent in Gerudo Valley, there to fix the bridge that the Gerudo thieves have destroyed to ward off intruders. Mutoh however, is the only one remaining, as his carpenters have all abandoned him in a failed attempt to join the Gerudo thieves. The predominantly female bandits reject the lazy carpenters, instead holding them prisoner in seperate cells throughout their fortress. Once Link has rescued all four of the carpenters, the Gerudo acknowledge his strength and give him an honorary Gerudo Membership card, allowing him to roam the Fortress freely as a member of the Gerudo. After a scolding from Mutoh, the returned carpenters rebuild the bridge in Gerudo Valley. Mutoh also holds a place in the trading sequence. After giving Mutoh the Poacher's Saw that his son, Grog has left behind in the Lost Woods, Mutoh gives Link his Broken Goron's Sword in return. Majora's Mask In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Mutoh is a Terminian and the Head Carpenter of Clock Town and thus, is in charge of constructing the fireworks tower in the center of Clocktown. He seems to be extremely stubborn and is mostly always seen in his pose of arms crossed and laughing in a scoffing manner. Mutoh can be first found arguing with Captain Viscen in the mayor's office over whether or not to flee the town in the wake of the impending moon or to continue on with the carnival; both men trying to convince the uncertain mayor of their respective opinions. Should Link quell this feud with the Couple's Mask, Mutoh seems to disappear until the night of the final day, where he can be found at the foot of the completed fireworks tower (no other carpenters in sight) yelling spitefully at the moon "If you're gonna fall, then what's stoppin' ya, you monster?!" Notably, he seems to have some sons who already fled the town and a wife, about whom he wonders of her whereabouts (whether she's fled or not) during the end of the meeting in the mayor's office. Also, he seems to dislike Kafei for going missing and compares him to his sons. The Minish cap Category: Characters